


I'll Walk It Off... Hopefully

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Mild Polyship Roadtrip, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: With school finally over for the week, Noctis and Prompto head home. Initially declining Noctis' invitation to crash over, Prompto finally turns around to change his mind. Only, he sees a car crash straight into Noctis, knocking him off his feet and onto the road like a ragdoll.





	I'll Walk It Off... Hopefully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelBless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBless/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Angel! I hope you enjoy the fic!!  
> (Regis and Gladio might be ooc but this is the first time I've written either of them. Can only go better from here!)

With school finally over for the week, students were pouring all over the city of Insomnia hanging out with their friends. In the case of Noctis and Prompto, they were getting ready to head their separate ways.

“You sure you don’t want to come over?” Noctis asked as he turned to his friend. “We could play videogames if you wanted?”

“Nah dude,” came the reply, “I’ve got a lot of work to do and we both know Ignis will find us without any work done, like, at all.” Prompto gave Noctis a playful nudge as they came up to their point of separation. “Besides, I’m tired and your place is waaay too far for me.”

Noctis nudged back and shrugged. “Your loss. I’ll call you later then?” With a nod, both boys parted.

It was just like any other ordinary day.

As Noctis reached the crossing, the light turned green for him to cross. While he walked, something didn’t seem right. He heard the screaming before he heard the engine of the car coming towards him, its driver not paying attention. Unable to do anything, he stood in shock as the front of the car came into contact with his hip and he rolled up onto the car, his back smashing into the glass of the windscreen. As the car braked, he was thrown away and everything disappeared in favour of darkness.

 

* * *

 

Changing his mind, Prompto turned around to accept Noctis’ invitation. Seeing he already began crossing the road, Prompto ran over to catch up.

“Hey, No-“

He stilled as his best friend was swept off his feet and thrown like a ragdoll by an incoming car. His heart dropped into his stomach as he stared on in shock, screams of witnesses reaching his ears as the soft whisper of “Noct…” leaves his lips. Snapping out of his stupor, he ran over to the unmoving body screaming the name in terror.

Kneeling by the body, Prompto rolled him over and watched as his best friend’s head lolled over limply. Seeing the blood pouring out of Noctis’ head, Prompto looked at where his head had been and a sob died in his throat. There was so much blood. Too much.

At the sound of an engine starting up, Prompto’s head snapped to the noise. The car was going to get away. With fumbling fingers, he took out his phone and snapped as good a picture he could get of the registration plate before returning his attention back to see fluttering, unfocused eyes.

“Noct!” he cried out, receiving a small wince in response. A gentle, shaking hand held onto the prince’s cheek in an effort to keep him grounded. “C-come on, stay with me, Noct.”

“Prompto…?” Noctis groaned quietly. His breathing hitched as he turned his head and groaned, eyes squeezing shut. A pitiful laugh spilled past his lips. “Ow…” Looking back, he could see Prompto’s face was drained of all colour. Going to say he was okay, Noctis moved his legs and- “Oh gods, that hurts…” Clenching his jaw, he muffled a loud groan inside his throat. Once the pain finally subsided, his body went limp and he gave a ghost of a chuckle. “Guess I won’t be walking that off, huh?”

Prompto’s fingers dug into Noctis’ school uniform, refusing to let up in fear of losing his best friend. He glanced up at the sound of sirens. “Hey, Noct,” he looked back down, “you hear that? You’re gonna be okay. You’ve just gotta stay with me, alright?” Tears prickled at his eyes.

Fingers grasped at the arm of Prompto’s blazer in weak desperation as a strange, weak sound escaped from the prince. “Prom… don’t leave me…” His eyes were struggling to remain open. “Please… I don’t want to be alone…”

The sounds of sirens began fading out along with Prompto’s reassurances as Noctis’ vision unfocused. He was scared. Prompto’s stare was boring into his in a panic as he quietly screamed out. He returned to the world of darkness and silence.

 

* * *

 

A loud consistent beeping rang through Noctis’ ears, rousing him from sleep. It was probably Ignis’ new alarm for him. He could ignore it. Longing to go back to sleep, he rolled over except- he didn’t. His body was so heavy. The smell of disinfectant reached his nostrils and he gave a silent whine of disgust. Something was wrong.

Forcing his eyes open, light immediately attacked his pupils. He looked around after blinking away the blindness and spotted the source of the beeping: a heart monitor. Listening closer, his breathing sounded muffled and there seemed to be a mask on his face. Nice. Finally, he registered the object in his hand and his muscles pulled to give it a small squeeze. Looking to his left, he could see a blond head of hair resting atop the bed by his left leg and a hand resting in his. He squeezed again. The lump finally roused and squeezed back as they sat up, not quite catching on to the situation just yet. A rough “Prom…” was whispered weakly as the hand was squeezed again.

Blinking and rubbing his eyes, Prompto looked up to find a pair of blue eyes gazing at him. “Noct! You’re awake!” he shouted in surprise. Noctis groaned in response and brought a hand up to rub his tired eyes and pulled the mask off his face. His head hit the pillow again and he sank into the bed. He squeezed Prompto’s hand again. “O-oh, right! Ignis and Gladio are here. Ignis said to get them as soon as you woke up.” He pulled out his phone. “You alright with that?”  
  
Resting his eyes, Noctis nodded to confirm his consent. Prompto’s voice drifted to his ears as he spoke into his phone and as he encouraged the prince to stay awake. With a quiet moan of displeasure, Noctis pried his eyes back open to see Ignis and Gladio had already entered the room. How long were his eyes closed for?? While trying to stretch, his body felt too heavy and he gave a soft whine.

“How do you feel, Noct?” A hand reached up and gently caressed his face. He leaned into the touch and opened his eyes to see Ignis leaning over him, face relaxing in seeing his charge faring better than he feared.

“Feel like I’ve been hit by a truck,” he mumbled, somehow sinking further into the bed.

“I’m afraid not quite, from what Prompto’s told us.”

“You’re a damn trouble magnet, kid, you know that?” There was a concerned look in Gladio’s eyes despite the mask of humour he wore. Feeling another hand in his right, Noctis squeezed them both and pulled the best smirk he could, given the circumstances.

“Nah, I might just be a magnet. Y’know, with the whole hit by a large metal body thing.”

“Welp, that’s it, we’ve lost him,” Gladiolus joked, turning around to leave the prince’s bedside. He walked a few paces before turning right back. “But seriously though, you gave us all quite a scare. Thought blondie was gonna pass out.” Noctis squeezed Prompto’s hand harder.

“Where’s dad?” His voice came out as a whisper, but he was too far gone to care.

“Right here, son,” came a voice from the suddenly open door. A soft gasp escaped the prince as recognition set in. Ignis freed his hand and he fought against gravity to hold it up towards his dad (albeit shakily). A louder beep came from one of the machines attached to him.

“We’ll give you some time together.” Ignis bowed to the king, followed by Gladio, and moved to leave, looking back at the last of their group. Prompto looked back and nodded before bringing his attention to his best friend.

“We’ll come back later, buddy. Time for quality time with your pops.” Noctis relinquished his hold on Prompto’s hand and the latter followed after the other two, leaving Noctis alone with his dad.

Regis took his son’s left hand into both of his and smiled softly, not unlike years ago when the prince finally woke up from his coma. “What did you get yourself into this time, son?” Noctis’ fingers twitched around Regis’ hand and the heart monitor beeped at a fast but consistent rate.

“’Kay, now technically I didn’t get myself into anything, a… car-truck-thing tried to get into me,” he joked, smiling up at his dad.

“That’s not what I heard,” Noctis’ smile dropped, “I heard you tried to get into a car through the windshield with your back.” Both royals laughed, though Noctis a little less due to fatigue. The king lifted the mask and placed it back over his son’s nose and mouth. “You should keep that on now. It’s giving you painkillers.” Noctis’ face lit up. “Yes, the really good ones that work. That’s why you’re not feeling much right now.”

Running a hand through his little prince’s hair, Regis leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I’ll stay here ‘til you fall asleep. I promise.” Fingers gently traced the gauze at Noctis’ temple. He’d sustained some bad injuries; a large gash to the head resulting in a concussion – based off Prompto’s statement, bruises to his face, arms, legs and back, minor fractures in his hip and leg – probably caused a relapse in his recovery, and an almost dislocated knee. The nurses had reassured him that with time, he would be back on his feet but he would have to take it easily for a long time.

Watching his son’s eyes struggle to stay open, Regis chuckled quietly to himself and stroked his son’s hair, seeing and feeling Noctis lean into the warmth. “Sleep, son. I love you. And you have three other boys who do as well.”

Finally, Noctis willingly let himself go.


End file.
